Uther the Lightbringer
| health = 315,000 | mana = 119,820 | occupation = First paladin, Grand Master of the Silver Hand | status = Deceased; murdered by Arthas | location = Buried at Sorrow Hill, Western Plaguelands; spirit appears in Halls of Reflection, Icecrown Citadel | relatives = Arthas Menethil (adopted nephew)Shadows & Light, 55, Steadfast (steed) | mentors = Alonsus Faol | students = Arthas Menethil, Mehlar Dawnblade | alignment = Lawful goodManual of Monsters, 184 }} :""Lad, no one feels ready. No one feels he deserves it. And you know why? Because no one does. It's grace, pure and simple. We are inherently unworthy, simply because we're human, and all human beings--aye, and elves, and dwarves, and all the other races--are flawed. But the Light loves us anyway. It loves us for what we sometimes can rise to in rare moments. It loves us for what we can do to help others. And it loves us because we can help it share its message by striving daily to be worthy, even though we understand that we can't ever truly become so. So stand there today, as I did, feeling that you can't possibly deserve it or ever be worthy, and know that you're in the same place every single paladin has ever stood."." :- Uther to Arthas Menethil . Lord Uther the Lightbringer, or Sire Uther Lightbringer, was the first paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand who led his Order in battle against the Horde during the Second war. During the Third War, Uther was betrayed and murdered by his beloved pupil, Prince Arthas, while defending the urn carrying the ashes of Arthas' father, King Terenas. He is believed to have been canonized as a saint by the Church of Light. His voice in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness is the default knight voice. He is voiced by Michael McConnohie in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and has the recycled sound in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, he reprises his role during the script between him and Arthas in the Culling of Stratholme in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. McConnohie also voiced new lines for Uther's spirit appearance inside the Halls of Reflection.Chat room transcript, HiddenFrontier.com, November 1, 2009 Biography Rise to Paladinship Uther was a knight and apprentice cleric to Archbishop Alonsus Faol in the First War,Warcraft II Manual, 32''Alliance Player's Guide, 152 and had been a worshipper of the Holy Light since his youth. Uther met the archbishop when he was simply Bishop Faol, and he served as Uther's spiritual advisor and mentor. The fall of Stormwind made Faol realize that sometimes faith was not enough to combat the evil forces of the world. He decided to create a new order that could fight the enemy with both the gift of Light and martial prowess. He offered Uther a place among them, thus the Knights of the Silver Hand – the paladins were born. At the Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther became the first of the new order, and their leader. It was a glorious moment for the Alliance and believers of the Holy Light. Events of the Second War and after Uther participated in some of the bloodiest conflicts in the Second War, including Orgrim Doomhammer's siege of Lordaeron, in which he aided in the victory over the Horde - weakened by Gul'dan's betrayal and the resultant redeploying of forces. He was named "Lightbringer" by Turalyon, a brother paladin and the lieutenant of Anduin Lothar, after the battle of Blackrock Spire.Tides of Darkness, 359 Uther was on his way to Darrowmere Lake when he was attacked by Alterac pirates, and uncovered a conspiracy which would reveal that Alterac had betrayed the Alliance. Among his other exploits, the Lightbringer led the final assault against the Burning Blade Clan at the Dark Portal alongside Turalyon. In the years following the Second War, Uther continued to serve as a stalwart knight and protector of the people, settling disputes among men and more violent matters with any threatening creatures. As he became the most elite of the remaining paladins, he began to tutor King Terenas's talented son, Prince Arthas, (who later became the Lich King) in the way of the Light. They became good friends, and knew each other like family. Coming of the Scourge As the troubles of the Third War first began, Uther was honored that Arthas joined him in defending the town of Strahnbrad from raiding orc renegades of the Blackrock Clan who had eluded capture under the leadership of the deadly blademaster, Jubei'Thos. While Uther defended the town, Arthas engaged the encamped orcs. With Uther's help, Arthas managed to destroy the encampment, and temporarily defeat Jubei'Thos. Uther was not brought into action again until he was unexpectedly met by Jaina one day. She had come rushing from Hearthglen with news that the town was under heavy attack by the Scourge. Uther rushed to the defense with the Silver Hand at his back, but the town had taken severe damage, and Arthas was barely holding out. Horrified, humiliated, and disturbed by his near-defeat, Arthas quickly left for Stratholme, where he hoped to engage Mal'Ganis. Uther followed him, and they found that Stratholme had been infected with the Plague. Arthas, knowing what that meant, ordered Uther to purge the city. Uther, horrified, refused to do so, at which point Arthas charged him with treason, disbanded the Order of the Silver Hand, and sent him away. Uther confided in Terenas after Arthas left for Northrend, and together, they decided that Arthas had been compromised, most likely from the stress he endured at Hearthglen, and ordered an emissary to find him and order him to return. Arthas finally did return some weeks later, though he was somehow different. Nevertheless, Lordaeron's capital erupted in festival to celebrate their returning hero. The festivity turned to horror as Arthas proceeded into the throne room and impaled his father on the Runeblade, Frostmourne. Uther's death Terenas was ceremonially cremated and ensconced within a magical urn. Uther, dismayed at having lost two friends to the darkness, volunteered to personally guard the urn in Andorhal. The town was raided by Arthas and his undead minions, who sought the magical urn for necromantic purposes. Uther stood against Arthas and his minions, but after an epic battle he was defeated - slain by the hands of his former pupil, whom he loved dearly. Uther's body was recovered after the battle with Arthas by followers of the Alliance and laid to rest in a great tomb. The tomb is located in the Western Plaguelands, east of Chillwind Camp - the only light in a land of darkness. The marker stone in the tomb reads: Legacy Although his body was slain, it was not enough to destroy the great champion of Light that Uther was. People visiting his tomb in Western Plaguelands might be able to see the meaning of the words carved on the marker stone by his tomb, for his spirit does live on, appearing to adventurers, members of the Alliance and Horde alike. His ghost expresses wisdom; words of gratitude to those who have come to honor his memory, and words of forgiveness to those who would wish harm for him, even in death. Uther is generally viewed as a hero and a martyr who was loyal to his nation, order and king to the death. Being the creator of the Knights of the Silver Hand, a commander during the Second War and instrumental in rallying the shaken Alliance to victory after the death of Anduin Lothar has immortalized him as one of the greatest knights and holy men ever to live in the eyes of many. However, there are paladins who criticized him for the very things he is extolled for. They say that Uther was so loyal to the throne that he did not dare to stop Arthas from killing the citizens of Stratholme. By this dichotomy, Uther has come to be seen as a source of hope and inspiration to many, and a representation of blind devotion and negligence to others. Personality Though zealous and weathered, Uther's eyes show kindness and wisdom. He is Lordaeron's self-appointed defender, but regrets that violence is the only way to solve some problems. Possessing a rich, commanding voice and great physical strength, Uther is also capable of gentleness and compassion, though he does not suffer fools. He is the epitome of the paladin warrior — a mighty foe to his enemies and a bastion of hope to his allies. In combat Uther strides directly into melee, placing himself in the center of the most brutal combat. He places himself in danger to spare his allies. He is at his peak against demons and undead, and brings his full array of spells and abilities to bear against these creatures — smites, banishing strikes, power turning, searing light from his hammer, hooks of binding and dispel evil. He uses lay on hands to blast undead that resist his hammer. Against truly mighty opponents, Uther attacks with his Big Smash feat. He prefers leading others into battle, but fights alone if the situation warrants. Uther endangers himself to help others if he must, and is willing to sacrifice himself for others — but he does not do so foolishly, as he knows how valuable he is to Lordaeron. Equipment Hammer of the Lightbringer The two-handed hammer’s haft is polished mahogany, while the head is adamantine. A silver hand emblem rests in a bed of gold design on either side. This mighty weapon was forged when Archbishop Faol created the Knights of the Silver Hand, and the archbishop bequeathed it to the order’s first Grand Master — Uther the Lightbringer. A group of paladins recovered the hammer after Uther’s death, but none has thought himself worthy of carrying the legendary weapon.Shadows & Light, 169 Gloves of the Silver Hand Uther Lightbringer is said to have been the first to enchant these gloves to aid him in battle against the Scourge. These are large, padded leather and mail gloves bleached pure white with the holy symbols of the Silver Hand burned into the palms. Although they are large mail items, they are remarkably light.More Magic and Mayhem, 141 Shroud of the Lightbringer Although the original shroud that covered the fallen paladin Uther Lightbringer of the Knights of the Silver Hand was lost years ago in frequent skirmishes between the Scourge and the Alliance, rumors of the shroud remain. Some of the remaining priests of the Holy Light have infused linen with power in honor of their fallen champion. These shrouds are made of soft, white linen, about 6 feet by 3 feet. The divine magic used to create these creates a gray image of a dead paladin, usually the face of the creator of the shroud.More Magic and Mayhem, 146-147 The Lightbringer Uther is universally known as the 'Lightbringer' but he hasn't been always addressed as such. In fact it was General Turalyon who got the idea of this nickname after seeing the inspiration that the Grand Master of the Silver Hand had on his men. When he was charged by Khadgar and Uther as Supreme Commander of the Alliance he responded: ''"And I thank you, Uther the Lightbringer," Turalyon replied, and he saw the older Paladin's eyes widen at the new title. "For so shall you be known henceforth, in honor of the Holy Light you brought us this day." Uther bowed, clearly pleased, then turned without another word and walked back toward the other knights of the Silver Hand, no doubt to tell them their marching orders. In previous sources he had been known as Uther Lightbringer before that point. World of Warcraft Originally, Uther's Tomb in the Western Plaguelands was just a point on the map. With the addition of blood elf and draenei NPCs all over Azeroth, however, it brought Uther himself - albeit in ghost form - into World of Warcraft. For the Alliance, the draenei Anchorite Truuen wishes to honor Uther by finding a holy relic he possessed at the time of his death, and bringing it to his tomb. For the Horde, the blood elf Mehlar Dawnblade wishes to defile the aforementioned relic, and subsequently the tomb itself, in order to seek revenge for Uther's training of Prince Arthas - the despoiler of Quel'Thalas. Both involve travelling to the guard tower outside of Hearthglen to obtain the Mark of the Lightbringer. Wrath of the Lich King Uther does appear briefly in the Caverns of Time wing Culling of Stratholme, reenacting the events of The Culling, warning Arthas. Halls of Reflection Uther's soul appears to have been consumed by Frostmourne after he was slain by Arthas, as his spirit is summoned forth from the blade by Jaina Proudmoore or Sylvanas Windrunner inside the Halls of Reflection. He warns that someone must take the place of the Lich King if Arthas is destroyed, and that the Lich King can only be destroyed at the place he was created - the Frozen Throne. Uther is also involved in the Quel'Delar quest chain. When a player enters the Halls on the quest with the and approaches Frostmourne's altar, the sword will come to life and attack the party. Uther warns that the blade draws the essence of evil from the place and that if they wish to cleanse it, they must take it to the Sunwell on the Isle of Quel'Danas. After the Lich King's death, an adventurer finds a , containing multiple objects, among them a , and brings it to Uther's soul, freed from the grip of Frostmourne. : : : : : : : : : Quotes *"Lad, no one feels ready. No one feels he deserves it. And you know why? Because no one does. It's grace, pure and simple. We are inherently unworthy, simply because we're human, and all human beings--aye, and elves, and dwarves, and all the other races--are flawed. But the Light loves us anyway. It loves us for what we sometimes can rise to in rare moments. It loves us for what we can do to help others. And it loves us because we can help it share its message by striving daily to be worthy, even though we understand that we can't ever truly become so. So stand there today, as I did, feeling that you can't possibly deserve it or ever be worthy, and know that you're in the same place every single paladin has ever stood." *"Remember, Arthas, we are paladins. Vengeance cannot be a part of what we must do. If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, then we will become as vile as the Orcs." *"Watch your tone with me, boy! You may be the prince, but I'm still your superior as a paladin!" *"You are not my king yet, boy! Nor would I obey that command even if you were!" *"How can you even consider that? There's got to be some other way. This isn't a blighted apple crop, this is a city full of human beings!" *"Your father ruled this land for seventy years, and you've ground it to dust in a matter of days." (Arthas: Rise of the Lich King lists this as fifty years.) *"I dearly hope that there's a special place in Hell waiting for you, Arthas."(Last words). *"The urn holds your father's ashes, Arthas! What, were you hoping to piss on them one last time before you left his kingdom to rot?" *"Arthas... Alas, hero of Azeroth. You give me a greater gift than you know. Long have I struggled to forgive the prince for his terrible transgressions. My soul has been wracked with unbearable anxiety, dark thoughts, distancing me from the light. I recall clearly... the gleam of pride in his eye as he stood before me, eager to defeat the enemies of the light... eager to defend his people, no matter the cost. It is this memory of Arthas that I choose to keep in my heart. I shall always be in your debt, friend. Thank you." Trivia *He is the author of . The book starts a level 54 Paladin quest. *His mace would have been named Valius. *Uther is probably named for Uther Pendragon, a semi-mythical king of Britain, the father of the legendary King Arthur. Additionally, Arthas's name is similar to Arthur. *Though probably a coincidence, Light-Bringer is the English translation of the Latin Lucifer, originally a reference to the morning star. *In the webcomic Yet Another Fantasy Gamer Comic, a Paladin by the name of "Uther Lightbringer" makes a short appearance. He does not, however, resemble Uther the Lightbringer in any other way than the name. *In an alternate timeline shown in Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, Uther the Lightbringer (alongside with Anduin Lothar) was killed by Aedelas Blackmoore, who had become the new king of Lordaeron after killing Terenas Menethil. Media Images Samwise-paladin-painting.jpg image:HeroUtherLightbringerWC2.gif|Uther in Warcraft II. image:UthertheLightbringer.jpg|Uther as seen in Warcraft III. image:UthertheLightbringer2.jpg|Uther as seen in Warcraft III. Uther Fountain Statue (Cathedral District).jpg|A statue of Uther the Lightbringer in Stormwind. Uthers Tomb Path.jpg|The view of The Path of Uther, as seen from the Tomb of Uther. File:Uthers Tomb (Western Plaguelands).jpg|The Tomb of Uther as seen from The Path of Uther. High Priest Thel-danis at Tomb of Uther.jpg|High Priest Thel-danis wanders The Tomb of Uther. Uther The Lightbringer by pulyx-1-.jpg|A illustration of Uther by http://pulyx.deviantart.com/ UtherByDaerone.jpg|Fan made model of Uther by Daerone http://daerone.deviantart.com/art/Uther-the-Lightbringer-362034079 Hammer Of the Lighter bringer.png|This is a fan made version of what the Hammer of the Lightbringer may look like Uther (Heroes of the storm).jpg|Uther in (Heroes of the storm) Videos File:In memory of Uther the Lightbringer|In memory of Uther the Lightbringer File:WoW Pro Lore The Alliance of Lordaeron-3|Uther helps lead the defense of Azeroth File:World of Warcraft lore lesson 30 Uther the Lightbringer|Uther lore lesson References External links de:Uther Lichtbringer es:Uther the Lightbringer fr:Uther le Porteur de Lumière pl:Uther the Lightbringer Category:Humans Category:Clerics Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Priests Category:Warriors Category:Deceased characters Category:Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:Game characters Category:Warcraft III units Category:World of Warcraft book objects Category:Western Plaguelands objects Category:Western Plaguelands NPCs Category:Caverns of Time NPCs Category:Halls of Reflection NPCs Category:Ghost characters